hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Programas
Summary Programs are specialized viruses designed to hack through network securities and firewalls, and download valuable data and resources. Programs are created by compiling them, and are subsequently stored in program libraries. Players start with a basic offensive program available, the Beam Cannon, but can research new programs and upgrade them with the Evolver. All programs have three main characteristics: Install Time, Disk Space and Compilation Time. * Install Time: the amount of time it takes to install onto a node. * Disk Space: the amount of space the program uses up in the Program Library. * Compilation Time: the amount of time required to assemble the program in the Compiler. In addition to these characteristics, Stealth, Offensive and Defensive programs have additional values which open up different ways of attacking and defending against other networks. Program Types Offensive Offensive programs are the primary tools needed to hack a network, and are used to deplete firewalls and Guardian shields, as well as destroy Code Gate filters and stun Security Nodes. * Beam Cannons are the basic virus, focusing on a node until it is captured. * Shurikens are similar to Beam Cannons, but attack all connected nodes simultaneously. * Worms can replicate themselves, quickly spreading throughout a network. * Blasters are extremely powerful and stun nodes for a short time, but are slow to install and fire, and take up more space. * Battering Rams target Code Gate filters and Guardian shields. * Shockers stun connected nodes, preventing attacks and regeneration. * Krakens start from the netConnections and head straight for the Core, combining their strength as the tentacles meet. * Maniacs deliver massive kamikaze attacks, but can only be used once and take up a large amount of disk space. Defensive Defensive programs provide extra protection against network securities, allowing offensive programs to capture tough nodes. * ICE Walls offer basic protection, intercepting damage before it reaches a node. * Protectors can regenerate their buffer, greatly increasing the time before a node is recaptured. Stealth Stealth programs allow Security Nodes to be disabled, resources to be looted, and backdoors to be established inside the network before the security is even activated. * Data Leeches can be used in Brute Force or Stealth hacks to download resources and data at an increased rate. * Access allows other stealth programs to be installed on connected nodes. * Wraiths disable any node on which they are installed for the duration of a hack, preventing any special abilities from being active or any antivirus from spreading. * Portals capture nodes on which they are installed in stealth, allowing offensive and defensive programs to be installed at the beginning of a Brute Force hack. Install Time Each program takes a certain amount of time to be installed on a node, during which the program is not active. However, if the node is recaptured by the network in that time, the program will be lost. Disk Space Each program takes a certain amount of disk space, which it occupies in program libraries once it is compiled. Compilation Time Each program also takes a certain amount of time to assemble in the Compiler. Programs can be compiled instantly by using Credits. Notes